Feral Wildworks Roleplay:User Rights
Salutations! If you are wanting to try out for user rights, you've come to the right place! Please fill out the following form under the corresponding rank you wish to try out for. Wikia username: Any past experiences: Why you would be good in that field: Badge Rank on this Wikia: ''' '''Any proof or examples of your Wikia work?: ---- Discussions Mod Chat Mod Primrøse Wikia Username: '''Primrøse '''Any past Experiences: I usually edit OC pages, my profile, pretty much anything unless I'm asked or want/need to. I've edited both on the AJCW and here, along with some other wikias every now and then. I am EXREMELY active, experienced with coding and HTML since I usually code on my wordpress blogs. I will do my absolute best to observe any rules that have been broken. Why you would be good in that field: I will remain calm, and list any rules that the person may have broken. I will observe carefully throughout the comments of wiki pages and get further information and proof when someone notifies me. I will be strict but calm, not in a rude or mean way. I am experienced with HTML coding along with editing as well, so if any user needs help with that I would be more than willing to do so. I will be on the Live Chat as soon as I get on the computer, therefore watching for those who have broken the rules, and/or done anything that conflicts with the rules itself. Badge Rank on wiki: Ranked #15 as of now, throughout time I will get a higher rank number due to my activeness (most likely), and I will notify you when this happens. Any proof or examples of Wikia work?: OC Amara (old work) , Arcane , OC: Elora , and my profile. I have helped with other accounts as well. If you would like more examples of my work, please let me know. I plan on making pages on this wiki, and as soon as I do I will show you them along with others on the AJCW. Thank you for your time! I wish everyone else luck with their entries too. OnionSalad Wikia username: '''OnionSalad '''Any past experiences: I used to use the AJCW page to code a lot, and recently, due to drama, I've migrated towards this page. I always try to get anybody whom has broken the rules noticed, and I am able to control myself when needed, and tolerate insults. I believe in the common rule that you are innocent until proven guilty, and harassment should not belong on this wikia. Anybody whom has harassed another person on this wikia deserves fair punishment, and afterwards shouldn't been viewed nor judged for this single incident. Why you would be good in that field: '''As mentioned, I know how to control myself, and being a chat moderator would suit me. I'd do my best in remaining calm, and try to have them understand the situation and what they are doing. I will check the evidence of the person breaking rules before I decide to remove comments, have them banned, etc, because it's completely unfair and unjustified to ban someone for something they may not have done, or if they didn't mean it. (Depending on action.) I am quite experienced with the coding formats, but I am not dexterously skilled with them. '''Badge Rank on this Wikia: 12th ' '''Hopefully, I can get a higher ranking as I make more OC pages, gain more badges, etc '''Any proof or examples of your Wikia work?: '''Well, as I've just joined, I've created 1/2 of my ''OC Page and I do plan to create more in the future. I plan to work on my profile aswell, so look forward to that! ^^ Thanks for taking the time to read my application as a Chat Moderator! I wish the best of luck to Prim aswell! :) Content Mod CrimsonBby Wikia username: CrimsonBby Any past experiences: While i'm only have regular user rights on AJCW and this, I understand how to do coding, and I can easily undo vandilism. On Animal Jam Wild Groups I am a chat moderator. Although it is extremely inactive now because Fatima has disbanded Abysmal, on my time being I did check for any bullying/harrassment. Currently Wanting To Be: Anything will please me, but most likely Content Moderator Why you would be good in that field: I am a calm, easy going person. I don't easily hate people and I undo any vandilism and can delete any "inappropriate" chat/bullying. I am extremely active on the wiki and I am constently scanning threw the pages Badge Rank on Wiki: #14 Any proof or examples of your wikia work?: '''Well, I have a few OC pages, and my profile. My current OC page (AJCW) Virtue, my previous OC Crimson,my unused OC Willowflame and a page I made for my friend DistantClan XxSycamoreSerenityxX '''Wikia username: XxSycamoreSerenityxX Any past experiences: Wiki wise I don't create wikis, I have a fascination in creating pages, I devote extra amount of time I have coding, editing and inputting text upon wikis that I create, each one is thoroughly looked over and carefully placed. Why you would be good in that field: I take the time to read over edits, looking at each one. To technology to editing, to just about anything, that dabbled in the skill ranks of computers I can do. Badge Rank on Wiki: #27 Any proof or examples of your wikia work?: 'OC: Kacper, Cynical Grim 0WetSocks0{Glitch} '''Wikia username: '''0WetSocks0 '''Any past experiences: '''I've worked with at least 3 different wiki's and all my pages have been successful and have come through, I know my way around coding the wiki and designing pages, borders, fonts etc. ''Why you would be good in that field:'' I've coded at least 5 pages all successful and I am currently working on my OC page on this wiki. I can code pages to where they have colored backgrounds, a papyrus font pictures at the corners of the page and more. I can help with others if they need help with bordering, centering, and removing broken links etc. 'Badge Rank on this Wikia: '#6 'Any proof or examples of your Wikia work?: '0WetSocks0 Profile, Art Requests Blog,Glitch OC Page AJNG (Still working on it) '''Wikia username: XOAmethystOx (The E has a small line above it) Any past experiences: I really love coding and I used to code a lot on AJCW's wiki. I've gotten a lot better with coding and finding people who break the rules. I'm VERY active and responsible and take my jobs extremely seriously. Yes, I do love to goof around and all but when it comes to my job or something I really want to be devoted to I take it very seriously. Why you would be good in that field: I am very hardworking and I don't give up easily. I can always find some rule breaker. On AJCW, even though I wasn't a mod or anything I did always find someone who was breaking the rules. ''' '''Badge Rank on this Wikia: #46 Any proof or examples of your Wikia work?: ' My Profile (On both AJCW and here) ' http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Paradox ^ That was my earlier days of coding. My blog, Art Requests (on AJCW) B-Crat *Currently not open for suggestions* Rollback Admin Eyota Wikia username: Eyota Any past experiences: I own a wiki myself for my pack, Hounds of Odious, and I've made multiple pages and edits on both AJCW, here, and HOOW. I am extremely active and good at fixing coding problems, category issues, and html coding. I also take time to look over comments, the chat, and message walls in case of any rule-breaking. Why you would be good in that field : I see myself as an extremely active and reasonable person- I know that I won't falsely accuse anyone of doing anything on the wiki, and i'll be sure to do what's best. Badge Rank on Wiki: #18 at the moment. Any proof or examples of your wikia work?: All of the pages i've made on AJCW, Hounds Of Odious, Hounds of Odious wiki. Nox Wikia Username : '0Fatality0 '''Any past expiriences : '''I currently own two successful wikia's which are continuing to strive. I am extremely active, somewhat good with coding, and very good with categories. I take time to look over comments and other thing thoroughly, and I am very expirienced with grammatical errors, and take time to look over each page as well. I also am good at solving problems and fixing drama if needed. '''Badge Rank on Wiki: '#33 at the moment. '''Examples of my Work?: '''I coded this entire wikia (which is owned by me), and have previously coded signatures, profiles, and pages as well. Link : http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Leah '''Wikia username: '''Leahishere '''Any past experiences: '''Since February I've been growing more and more invested on the wiki, contributing and active every day with the exceptions of vacations. I have numerous past experiences in owning pages with advanced and unique decor and coding, as well as my assistance in editing many pages for friends, and a knowledge with blogs. '''Why you would be good in that field: '''With new responsibility comes a new attitude. I generally handle situations fairly well, being a problem solver in both editing and discussion, as well as I enjoy talking to people and being active in communities. With this, I would tend closely to the policy, which I know thoroughly, and have a new take on situations/conflicts. Activity is a huge factor for my qualification, I check the wiki many many times a day and usually spend a large portion of my internet time on the wiki. '''Badge Rank on this Wikia: #6 'Any proof or examples of your Wikia work?: ' My Current Pages: Oc: Elysian Oc: Grim The Reapers Other Pages I've Designed/Coded: Oc: Iniquity The Divine Nation- deleted Northern Stride- deleted